Braving The Labs for Love
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: Reno has had enough of Vincent's nightmares. Quick oneshot, fluff. Vincent/Reno


**AN: **Just a quick one shot for a friend, as she likes this pairing. This will just be a oneshot, despite the ambiguous ending – just assume your desired outcome happens!  
**Pairing:** Vincent/Reno  
**Warnings:** Language, hints of gore and abuse, shameless fluff.

* * *

Vincent lay in bed, his lover curled up against his chest. They were both asleep, but in Vincent's mind he wasn't here. He was somewhere worse. So much worse. His entire body was in agony. That man was there. The same man that was always there, the one who had torn his body and mind to shreds. He could feel metal piercing his body and began to scream.

Reno's eyes snapped open, and he turned, cuddling Vincent tightly. Vincent wanted to push him away, all too aware of how much of a monster he was, but he did nothing. He didn't want to upset Reno and so he lay still, barely breathing. Reno stroked Vincent's hair, leaning to whisper against his ear.  
"It's alright. Ya safe now. You got me yo. I ain' gonna let nothin happen to ya." Vincent nodded slowly, and Reno smiled, encouraged. "Ya have a bad dream?"

Vincent nodded, eyes down.  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Was it abou tha sick scientist fuck again?" Vincent shrugged, and Reno knew that was the case.  
"Why won ya tell me abou it?"

"I don't want you hating me because I am a monster."  
"He was the mons'er." Reno spat back. "you're jus someone he hur, jus like Cloud is. He don blame... okay, maybe tha were a bad example...I jus wanna help ya vin. Le'me do tha."

Vincent looked down, drawing his knees up to his chest and moving away from Reno, staring blankly at the wall.  
"I'm cursed Reno. I can't be normal. I can't be helped. I'm immortal. Trapped. One day, everyone I care about will be gone, and I'll just exist. Just me. No one to save me from myself. There's nothing you can do."  
Reno frowned.  
"I'll fin' somethin. I'll fin' some way I can help."

Vincent shook his head. Reno bit his lip, hating seeing Vincent suffering so much.  
"I go' an idea righ? Yer le' me go an look at yer information, jus' once, an you'll le me help if I can. If ain nothing tha can be done, I'll give up on i'. I won' bother ya no more. No more ques'ions. Jus' let yer be as miserable as yer wan, bu I'll still hol ya." He moved around so that Vincent was looking at him with those dead crimson eyes.  
"Deal?"

Vincent raised one gauntleted hand and shook Reno's.  
"Deal."

Reno raised his hand, placing it on the door handle. He knew it was foolish to be frightened, Hojo was long gone, but this place still sent shivers down his spine. It must be far worse for Vincent. He walked inside, footsteps echoing down the white walled corridors. He followed the map he knew, walkie-talkie in hand. Rude had offered to come down with him, but they had decided his friend would wait at the door in case something happened. All the experiments down here should be dead anyway. The idea of some of them not being terrified him.

He reached the filing cabinet, searching until he found the drawer U-Z. He tried to pull it open. When it wouldn't open, he kicked it savagely until it gave way. It was easy to find Vincent's files once inside, they were the largest section. He picked them up, flinching at one of the photographs that fell out. It made him feel sick. He tried not to look too closely at his lover's suffering. With a feeling of dread, he realised that he couldn't bring himself to read them, couldn't face knowing what had happened to his lover. If he read it, he'd share the same nightmares Vincent did.

He picked up the file and carried it out of the lab, an idea beginning to form. He headed to Reeve, arms beginning to ache from the weight of the paperwork. He placed the file down on the director's desk. Reeve looked up, raising an eyebrow quizzically.  
"What do you want Reno?" He noticed the name on the files. He'd heard that Reno and the ex-Turk were involved.

"I wan yer to fix im. 'e 'as nigh'mares –"  
"Perhaps a councillor would be more appropriate Reno?" Reeve murmured, trying to talk gently. He knew Reno was upset, but while he was good at helping distressed children, Vincent's problems were beyond his league. Reno shook his head.  
"No. I wan yer to fix 'im. Take the curse off... make 'im normal.."

""That might not be possible Reno." Reeve said, voice still as soft and gentle as he could manage.  
"Then make me immor'al." Reno murmured. "Do ta me wha' the bastard did ta him... I ain makin' Vinny go on bein' alone."

Reeve nodded, staring at the papers on his desk.  
"I will see what I can do."


End file.
